Flain
- Off-model= }} Clothing Sunscreen= |-| Helmet= |-| |-|-|-|-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-|-|-|-||appear= Coconapple |gender= Male |color= Red Maroon Gray Black White |names= The smart one (Bio) |features= Head flames Prongs Beak |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi" Rockball/Mixelball"Rockball" Lava hot tubs and slides"Nixels" Hamlogna Sandwiches"Mixed Up Special" Seismo Krader Snowboarding Plowers |dislikes= Nixels Log Toss"Fang Gang Log Toss" - The log bounces out of control and hits Flain, making him hate the sport. Magnifo's cheesy acts Being frozen |quote= "Oh, schnixel!" |position= Leader |voice= Tom Kenny |tribe = Infernites |Color = #F60601 |game = Molten Mortar (default) Lava Lake (level 5) Volcanic Volley (level 10) |last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig }} Flain is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. He can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Flain's body is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. On top of his head are three prongs; the outer two are dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red prong on the top of it. Most of the time his head houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak to make him look like a bird. He has a body that widens at the end with a black collar-like piece on his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear. Abilities Origin Whenever angry, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, his flaming head blasts powerful fire. His eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Flain is able to launch fireballs from his head at opponents and is able to melt the ground around him to form a pool of lava. He may also be quite durable, as seen in Coconapple, where he survived getting caught up in a large explosion caused by the Seismo and Zorch Mix, which only appeared as a minor annoyance to Flain. Due to being an Infernite, Flain has incredible heat resistance, being able to have his head constantly house a fire and take a bath in lava with no negative affects or visible pain. Calling All Mixels * Molten Mortar: Flain launches a giant fireball that creates a small explosion and does area damage to any enemies within the explosion's radius upon impact with the ground. * Lava Lake: Flain forms a pool of lava that burns away at any enemies who come into contact with it. * Volcanic Volley: The fire on Flain's head erupts like a volcano, launching a barrage of fireballs that do massive damage to any enemies close to him. Biography Early life Little is known about Flain's past. However, at one point in time, he became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Mixels species in the process. swarm.]] First adventures Flain once ran late to a party that was being held that many other Mixels attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing him from being captured by Major Nixel. It was then up to him to save the remaining Mixels and take down Major Nixel. ("Calling All Mixels") He managed to get caught up in an explosion caused by the Seismo & Zorch Mix when he was trapped with the Mix inside a lava hot tub, and the ensuing pressure caused a large explosion that tossed them all in the air. ("Coconapple") He, along with the other Infernites, formed their Max to compete with the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max over the last Cookironi in the box, only to have it break on them in the end. However, they then found a single Nixel with a whole box of them, and the chase continued. ("Cookironi") To help Vulk's problem with the clogged lava shower, he ended up suggesting that all three Infernites Max together to fix it. But however, they accidentally burned Teslo's mouth and Krader's rear. ("Hot Lava Shower") He invited Seismo to the Magma Wastelands to enjoy a lava slide, but their fun was quickly interrupted by an army of Nixels. They lost their Cubit for a moment, but managed to retrieve it, forming the Flain & Seismo Mix to defeat the Nixels and upgrading their lava slide in the process. ("Nixels") He and Krader were once stuck on one side of a river, while the other side had a party that they both wanted to reach. He suggested that the two of them Mix to reach the other side. Despite Krader's apprehension, they both did, and accidentally end up forming a Murp. Their second attempt became a successful Mix, but they ended up destroying the party and burning everyone. ("Murp") He was the only Infernite to take interest in Rockball, and ended up teaming with Krader to play it. After accidentally setting the rock on fire, the two of them created the game Mixelball together. ("Rockball") He and his Infernite brothers came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") He went Snowboarding with Krader, Flurr, Slumbo, Kraw, and Jawg at one point, teaming up with Krader. When the two of them tried to Mix on their turn, they ended up creating a Murp, causing the two of them to plummet into the half-pipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") His attempt to relax with Slumbo by listening to music in the Farmlands was ruined by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss knocking the two in the head. In retaliation, Flain burned their log to ashes and went back, unaware that Chomly placed a Cubit where they would easily touch it. This caused them to Murp and end up being used as the replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Search for the Rainbow Cubits , at the peak of Mixel Mountain.]] One of Flain's biggest adventures came during the annual Mix Festival, which he was the MC of. Thanks to Zaptor eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, he went with the other tribe leaders to retrieve more. This ended up saving him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but consequently forced him to go on a journey to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While the leaders were being attacked by a swarm of Nixels on the peak of the mountain, he and Gobba created a Mix to defeat them and brought the cubits back to the festival, just in time for the remaining leaders to arrive at the party. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures A picnic Flain was having in Mixel Park with Chomly, Lunk, and Zaptor was interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their magic show, while the four of them just stared at the trio in disapproval. ("Murp Romp") Flain, Seismo, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly and Kraw argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them. As Slumbo decided to flip a coin with a boulder, he was crushed by the boulder, so Flain and the other Mixels went home. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") Flain was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Infernites in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre, we've gots plenty..."'' - Flain, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a Mix-it?"'' - Flain, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Let the rad fun begin!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Then let's get it on!"'' - Flain, Nixels *''"Oh yeah! Let's get Mixel!"'' - Flain & Seismo Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a Cubit!"'' - Flain, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man, let's play."'' - Flain, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Ah sweet, you guys made it! Rad fun!"'' - Flain, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information |code = HO7H8ADE2D}} Flain was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the February 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and he contains 58 pieces. 41500 Flain can be combined with 41501 Vulk and 41502 Zorch to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Ignite your imagination with FLAIN! Living in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core, the red-hot tribe of Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling… and really handy for a barbecue. FLAIN is their adventurous leader. Known as “the smart one” to friends because this Infernite can spell… but beware! If FLAIN thinks too hard that massive brain will soon catch fire! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Infernite tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41504 SEISMO from the LEGO® Mixels™ Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 4” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Set out on a mission to discover other Mixel tribes with FLAIN, one of three quirky, creative Infernites from LEGO® Mixels™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Flain's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Background Information *Various artwork shows him with two different pupil designs: one ring and the other a black dot. However, the cartoon has them both consistently as rings. *He represents April in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar and January in the Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2014 Infernites members. *He replaces Vulk in some versions of the "Mixels" logo, such as on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *On various static artwork, his fire is portrayed as a gradient. However, in his animated model, the orange is instead encased in the yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static artwork. *His upper torso is black in his LEGO set and in his animated model, yet is light grey on his various static artwork. Various merchandise that reuses this static image recolors his upper torso to the correct black coloration. *He is the Mixel that appears on the Mixels CN Check It 3.0 bumper. *Season 2 depicts his flame as being much darker. Trivia *He is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Nixel in his LEGO set. **As such, he is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the LEGO website. *He is the leader of the Infernites. He also somewhat acts as a leader to the Mixels species as a whole.User_blog:Tungster830/Finishing_the_2.0_Leader_Debate... *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another LEGO theme. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *He may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". *Out of all the Mixels, he has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Flain & Krader Murp. *His beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times he was seen from a straight-on angle with his beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball (episode). *A static image of him crossing his arm was used in European Cartoon Network YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Cartoon Network in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *He was falsely listed as a character in Unikitty!, thanks to a Wikipedia vandal modifying the description, something other LEGO news sites picked up as fact. Unikitty TV Show Sneak Peak Clip Released (Archive) Behind the Scenes Flain is the mascot of Mixels as a whole and, according to Andy Seenan, was the first set ever designed.Sets designed by Andy Seenan (Archive) He is shown the most in promotional material for the sets and animated series. Name and basis Flain's name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". In fact, Andy Seenan has even said that he was originally called Flame Brain. "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." He has been compared to a cardinal, as he is red and has a crest and a beak. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Flain's voice is provided by Tom Kenny. International In the Polish dub of Mixels, Flain's voice is provided by Łukasz Lewandowski. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Mixels, Flain's voice is provided by Miguel Ángel Ruiz. Real-life history Reveals Flain was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Mixels was first announced. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Seismo of the Cragsters and Volectro of the Electroids.Brickset - SDCC - LEGO Mixels coming in March 2014 (Archive) On December 23, 2013, Flain appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog.New LEGO Mixels Pictures Revealed (Archive) Flain reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014.Brickset - London Toy Fair report (Archive)Toy Fair 2014: Mixels (Archive) Content Flain was on the LEGO.com/Products icon for Mixels for Series 1. He was later replaced by Slumbo, then Torts, then Rokit, then Gox, then Kramm, then Jamzy, then Skulzy and finally Screeno. Flain debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while his LEGO set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Flain also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. He is the main character of the game, and was on its icon until he was replaced by Kraw and Scorpi in May and August 2014, respectively. Video Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com (Wayback Machine Archive) *Character page on LEGO.com (Wayback Machine Archive) *Instructions on LEGO.com (Archive) *Mix with Seismo instructions on LEGO.com (Archive) *Infernites Max instructions on LEGO.com (Archive) |-|Characters= |-|Infernites= |-|Series 1= es:Flainfr:Flainpl:Flain Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Fire Category:Elemental Head Category:Beaked Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Main Characters Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Big heads Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Two Legs